


Осколки

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Collage, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: «Мне важно твоё доверие. Именно поэтому я поступаю неправильно для тебя и для себя» ©Иллюстрация к макси «2 mg/ml».
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds ББ-квест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880887
Kudos: 16
Collections: Criminal Minds ББ-квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Осколки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2 mg/ml](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912297) by [fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020), [Radikal_and_Friedrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich). 



> • Полноразмер по клику  
> • [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/15/ba14b91ae15900f543bf21cf26f53ee3.png)

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/08/15/ac321e2ed70a402100f9193df89ad7d8.png)


End file.
